profandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin
ESTABLISHING BATTLEFIELD CONTROL. STAND BY. (This page is currently undergoing construction.) = Description = "For God and country." There is no more encouraging and inspiring thing in a battlefield than a Paladin fighting for one's side. Whether he or she is defending the exposed flanks or taking the fight to the enemy, a Paladin in action is a wonderful sight to behold. Few are those that can stand their attacks and fewer still are those who can fall one. Warriors of heaven's manifest, terror strikes those who face their righteous wrath. Paladins are Transcended from the Crusader class. They keep the defensive shield skills they had during their Crusader days, while gaining very powerful offensive abilities. Like all Transcendant characters, they also receive more stat allocation points and a bigger HP/SP pool. Their Job level also caps at level 70 instead of 50, allowing them to learn more skills. = Jobchange Guide = # To become a Paladin, you must first be a 99/50 Crusader. #Go to Juno. #Remove all your equipments and items and put them in storage. If you are riding a Grand Pecopeco you must also get off your mount. You must also have EXACTLY 1,250,000 Z. # Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. #After reading the book, proceed south and go down a flight of stairs into a labyrinth. Once you get through it, you will find the Heart of Ymir. # When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny before you talk to the Valkyrie. #When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job(Izlude). #Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Swordsman's Guild. Talk to the examiner to automatically change into a Swordsman High. # Get at least 40 Job Levels as a Swordsman High and return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Paladin NPC to change your job. Congratulations! You are now a Paladin. = Builds = Grand Cross Mobber **STR: 1-20 **AGI: 1 **INT: 80-99 **VIT: 80-99 **DEX: 50-80 **LUK: 1 Skills: **Grand Cross **Heal **Pecopeco Riding **Auto-Guard **Defender Other suggested skills: **Reflect Shield **Magnum Break A beefed-up "GC-Sader" build. It takes advantage of the HP boost, additional stats, and the 20 skill points to survive longer during GC leveling. Still relying on the Grand Cross-Heal combo to PvM, the build now can now have shield skills like Defender and Auto-Guard to reduce damage from enemy mobs. Magnum Break may be taken to scatter around mobs before using Grand Cross to change their position. Reflect Shield may also be taken to damage mobs and to activate auto-cast equipment (ex. Fireblend). Grand Cross Full Support **STR: 1-20 **AGI: 1 **INT: 80-99 **VIT: 80-99 **DEX: 50-80 **LUK: 1 Skills: **Grand Cross **Heal **Pecopeco Riding **Devotion **Battle Chant Although still capable of executing a powerful Grand Cross, this build can also play a great supporting role in parties, acting as the sponge and as an emergency healer. The additional skill points can now allow the FS Paladin to get GC-Heal and Devotion at the same time. The party can also benefit from the Paladin's Battle Chant, and the bonuses may become the turning point of a battle. The INT of the Paladin can be lowered to allot more points in DEX to decrease the cast time of Devotion. This build is ideal for party PvM and MvP, but can still prove to be very useful in PvP and siege. Caster/Devotion Paladin **STR: 1-20 **AGI: 1 **INT: 50-80 **VIT: 80-99 **DEX: 80-92 **LUK: 1 Skills: **Grand Cross **Pressure **Devotion **Battle Chant This build is a much more offensive oriented spell caster and support unit than the GC-Heal Paladin. It let's go of the Heal Skill to learn Pressure as well as Devotion and Battle Chant. This build is still an effective sponge because of it's high VIT and DEX, allowing for the faster casting of Devotion. Grand Cross can be used for a surprising burst of offense and may be used to kill low VIT/HP enemies. Pressure can be also used to deal a generic 2000 HP damage and some SP damage. This build can be very devastating if paired with a Bard/Minstrel with Bragi's Poem. Pressure can be used to wipe out the HP and SP of an enemy before it can even come close. Sacrifice/Devotion Paladin **STR: 1-20 **AGI: 80-99 **INT: 1-20 **VIT: 80-99 **DEX: 10-40 **LUK: 1 Skills: **Sacrifice **Devotion **Auto-Guard **Reflect-Shield **Defender **Pecopeco Riding Other suggested skills: **Pressure **Battle Chant A damage powerhouse and a great tank, this Paladin invests in very high VIT and AGI to maximize Sacrfice damage output. In addition, this also makes the Paladin able to dodge most hits and capable of shrugging it if it connects. The defensive shield skills also increases the durability of this build. The high HP of this character also makes it a good sponge, although the DEX of this build is not that high so Devotion casting time may be slower than other builds. The Paladin may choose to use the rest of his or her skill points to invest in Pressure, or sacrifice a few shield skills to get 1 level of Battle Chant in order to remove debuffs such as "Weapon Strip". Pecopeco Riding with full Cavalier Mastery will make the Paladin reach his or her target quicker and move to another one once the victim has fallen. This build can clear out a PvP room alone, and is a very dangerous adversary in siege. Rapid Smiting Paladin **STR: 80-99 **AGI: 1 **INT: 1-30 **VIT: 50-80 **DEX: 50-92 **LUK: 1 Skills: **Rapid Smiting **Shield Boomerang **Auto-Guard **Reflect Shield **Defender Other suggested skills: **Provoke **Pressure **Devotion This build is centered around the skill Rapid Smiting. The Paladin should have high STR to maximize the damage of Rapid Smiting and high DEX to increase it's hit rate and decrease the casting time and the chance to cancel the skill. This build can properly employ defensive and offensive shield skills to increase survivability and attack power. Provoke may be employed to reduce the target's defense and further increase Rapid Smiting's damage. Pressure and Devotion are also viable skills because of the build's high DEX. This build is focused more in PvP/MvP but can also kill off low VIT/HP characters who are not expecting a one-shot skill from a Paladin. With high enough STR, proper weapons and equipment, and a Cross Shield, this build can deal 15-20,000 damage with one Rapid Smiting. Rapid Smiting/Caster Paladin **STR: 50-80 **AGI: 1 **INT: 70-90 **VIT: 40-60 **DEX: 50-92 **LUK: 1 Skills: **Rapid Smiting **Grand Cross **Pressure **Auto Guard Other suggested skills: **Provoke **Magnum Break **Devotion **Pecopeco Riding **Reflect Shield **Defender **Heal **Battle Chant A tricky build that is hard to use properly, this Paladin should only attempt this build if her or she has excellent equips. Done properly, however, this build can cover more ground and more situations than other builds. Some of the VIT of this build is sacrificed to bring INT up to par with the STR and DEX. This allows the user to deal more damage with Grand Cross because of the high ATK and MATK stats. The high DEX also decreases the skill's casting time. The stat distribution also allows Rapid Smiting and Pressure to be used efficiently. The rest of the skill distribution is up to the Paladin. Some maximize provoke as a Swordsman High to maximize Rapid Smiting damage, while some take Magnum Break to reposition mobs for Grand Cross. Others invest in shield skills like Reflect Shield and Defender and maximize Auto-Guard to increase durability and "shield activate" auto-attack skills and equipments. Still others pick Heal and Battle Chant for field longengivity and party support. The build can even cast Devotion decently, although the Paladin should be careful since their VIT and HP are not that high. This build excels in PvP and MvPing. In PvP and siege, the skills may keep the opponent guessing on which attack to watch out for. The high INT also increases the Paladins MDEF, allowing them to survive the spells and kill them with Rapid Smiting once they are reached. Rapid Smiting/Sacrifice Paladin **STR: 80-99/60-70 **AGI: 1 **INT: 1-20 **VIT: 60-70/80-99 **DEX: 70-80 **LUK: 1 Skills: **Rapid Smiting **Auto-Guard **Sacrifice **Devotion Other suggested skills: **Reflect Shield **Defender **Pecopeco Riding **Reflect Shield **Pressure This build focuses of the two powerful offensive skills available to the Paladin Class: Rapid Smiting and Sacrifice. However, stat and skill allocation balancing is crucial because the points available are limited. Depending on which skill is preffered more, the build keeps a decent STR and VIT, possibly sacrficing a few stats for the other. A high DEX is still required in order to increase the hit rate and decrease the casting time of Rapid Smiting. The Paladin is also a great sponge: the high DEX allows Devotion to be case faster and the high VIT and STR makes the Paladin capable of absorbing hits for other characters and carry more potions and items in case the healer is busy or taken out. The Paladin may invest in more defensive shield skills in order to reduce enemy damage and act as a decent tank. Pressure may also be considered since the Paladin can cast the skill properly with it's high DEX. This build is great for PvM and MvPing, and can also be quiet dangerous in PvP and siege. Although not as deadly as a pure Sacrifice Paladin, the build is capable of taking out enemies who think they are safe behind a Safety Wall. Rapid Smiting is also capable of taking out low VIT/HP characters, and may be used to trigger the enemy into using Pneuma. This prevents Safety Wall from being used, and can allow the use of Sacrifice undeterred.